Planks
Introduction Planks are items that members use primarily in the Construction skill to make furniture for their houses. They are also used in some quests. Planks come in four different varieties, namely ordinary, oak, teak, and mahogany. There are a few spawn points for some planks. However, players can only make planks by taking various kinds of logs to the Plank Maker or the Sawmill operator and paying a fee. The fee is different for each type of plank; in general, higher-level furniture requires more expensive planks. Timesaver: When asked which plank you want, you can right-click the log image in the dialogue to convert all carried logs at once. In addition to physically taking logs to the sawmill, players may also send their servant to the sawmill to convert them into planks; Also, the Plank Make spell from the Lunar spellbook may be use by players who have completed the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests, and have level 86 Magic. It is also possible to collect the very convenient noted plank drops of armoured zombies after the Defender of Varrock quest or the Tormented wraith after Summer's end. Planks has also been a very often-used money making strategy. Players often take oak logs or some type of wood that is able to turn in to a plank, and turn them in to Planks. This is a great strategy since it only requires low requirements. Free Plank Spawns One of the most affordable ways to level through the early levels of Construction is by collecting free planks which can be found at various spawn points. Profits A plank maker can be found in Taverley near the lodestone, there is a sawmill operator at the Sawmill in Varrock, and there is also a sawmill operator near the POH portal in Prifddinas. They will convert logs in your inventory to planks for a fee. Make Plank Spell The Plank Make spell on the Lunar spellbook can be used to create planks for use in construction. It requires a minimum Magic level of 86 and completion of the Lunar Diplomacy and Dream Mentor quests. While superficially it may appear to be a cheaper alternative to the sawmill operator, if the cost of the runes consumed is factored in it will end up costing the player more than the sawmill operator. Note: This spell used to be quite slow to cast as there was a warning message every time it was cast. This was later updated, and players now have the option to turn off the warning message. The spell is now faster to cast than the Alchemy spells, and is also a good way of getting Magic experience. Tip If you have use of the Balloon transport system you can use it to make planks quickly. Start at Castle Wars, using the Bank chest, and use the balloons to travel between there and the Varrock Sawmill. Alternatively, use a ring of duelling to teleport back to Castle Wars to avoid needing the extra log. Due to weight restrictions you can only carry about 18 logs to be made into planks at a time (in addition to the money needed to make the planks, and the Willow and Yew logs needed for the balloons). If you have Boots of lightness you can carry about 20 Logs at a time. A combination of Boots of lightness, Spottier cape, and Penance gloves will allow you to make 27 planks or oak planks at a time (the true limit due to weight would be 28, but a log for travel reduce this number to 27). Players who do not have the Penance gloves may wish to carry 23 logs of their chosen type and a hatchet of their choice. They can then cut the remaining logs on-site. No weight-reduction items would be needed to make 27 teak or mahogany planks a trip, as these logs weigh substantially less (1.45 and 1.33 kg, respectively) than their normal and oak counterparts (both 2 ). Each day, a choice of 30 normal, 20 oak or 10 teak noted planks is available from Razmire Keelgan in the Mort'ton general store, after obtaining the Morytania legs 2 reward by completing the Morytania Medium Tasks. nl:Planks Category:Construction